


Words of Love Along the Wires by Lark [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scent memory, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Fic written for this prompt: "Post movie, Charles occasionally finds that pieces of his wardrobe go missing, but he always finds them again, neatly folded with the rest of the the fresh laundry... In actuality, Erik misses Charles's scent and sends Azazel to pinch articles from Charles's closet when he's feeling particularly moody."





	Words of Love Along the Wires by Lark [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [words of love along the wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226482) by [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Words of Love Along the Wires  
 **Author** : Lark  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-Men First Class  
 **Character** : Erik/Charles  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Scent is the oldest and most primal part of memory.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226482)  
**Length** 0:07:28  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Words%20of%20Love%20Along%20the%20Wires%20by%20Lark.mp3), [ here with music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Words%20of%20Love%20Along%20the%20Wires%20by%20Lark%20%28music%29.mp3)


End file.
